


A new life

by Prisca



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Still under shock Rose tries to live with the happenings
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	A new life

**Author's Note:**

> written for: [](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**100fandoms**](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  prompt: courage

Rose leaned her head back against the wooden sidewall of the cabin, closing her eyes to blend out her surroundings. The ship had saved so many souls tonight and now would bring them back into a safe haven. The waves, the wind. Desperately crying people, still refusing to give up hope that their loved ones may have survived, or mourning about them because they had accepted the truth.

She couldn't cry, she couldn't morn. Not a floating iceberg had changed her entire life. Jack had; Jack, the penniless artist, on his way into a new life. He had dreamed about the lots of chances America would offer him; he had been funny and so full of hope. And he had stolen her heart within one night, had made her feel alive maybe for the first time in about eighteen years.

Now Jack was gone, together with so many others. And all she could think about was that though she would never forget him and this wonderful, horrible night, she finally had found the courage to go her own way.


End file.
